Bell Sports, Inc. located in California, USA sells battery-powered, high intensity flashing superluminescent light-emitting diode (SLD) safety warning lights under the brand name "VISTA LITE". Each of such safety warning lights use three SLDs. Although such lights are rather effective, they are also rather expensive and consume substantial battery power, requiring that the batteries be replaced more often than would normally be necessary.
Such "VISTA LITE's" are technically described in one or more of the Robert S. Choi et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,175,528, 5,313,187, and 5,313,188.
One of the principal objects and advantages of the present invention is to provide a battery-powered, high intensity flashing SLD safety warning light that is very effective even when using only one SLD.
A further object and advantage of the present invention is to provide a battery-powered, high intensity flashing SLD safety warning light that is considerably less expensive to manufacture, thus offering the public better economic value.
An additional object and advantage of the present invention is to provide a battery-powered, high intensity flashing SLD safety warning light that consumes less battery power during operation, thus requiring that the batteries be replaced less frequently.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon carefully studying the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment along with the accompanying claims.